jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Neue Republik
Galaktische Allianz In dem Buch das ich gerade lese heisst die Neue Republik nicht mehr Neue Republik sondern Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen. Sollte man das dann nicht umändern? Boba 21:03, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Dafür gibt es einen separaten Artikel... siehe Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:13, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aso cool. Danke Ani Boba 00:16, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Generalüberholung Was bedeutet das der Artikel generalüberholt werden muss. --Der Heilige Klingone 22:03, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das er von Grund auf überholt wird, also ansich neu geschrieben werden sollte so übersetzte ich mir das Jango 22:06, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok, danke. Aber warum soll ein Artikel ganz neu geschriben werde? --Der Heilige Klingone 22:10, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja und wer soll ihn neu schreiben, wie kommt ihr den darauf, dass er neu geschrieben werden soll? Boba 22:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hm ja ganz neu natürlich nicht also nun so ähnlich wie es Ben mit Tatooine gemacht hat Jango 22:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Warum muss der Artikel neu geschrieben werden? Den Abschnitt Gründung habe ich geschrieben. Stimmt da was nicht? Den Artikel kann man doch ganz einfach fortführen, oder nicht? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:27, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ohh Leute ich habe nie Behauptet das man ihn neu Schreiben soll, ich habe nur versucht Der Heiliger Klingone zu erklären, was mit General überholung gemeint ist und ihm das so erklärt wie ich es mir selber übersetzte. Ihr macht mich fertig echt Jango 22:35, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ist ja schon gut ;)--Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:46, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wappen Ich schlage vor, dass das NR-Logo im Artikel ersetzt wird. Es ist lediglich zweifarbig und gibt das Originallogo nur unzureichend wieder (blaues Allianzsymbol, goldener Rand, weiße Sterne, wie in div. Quellenbüchern vermerkt ist) Auf Basis offizieller Bilder habe ich ein entsprechendes Symbol generiert. Gebt euer Feedback ab. --Daritha 13:58, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja, wich will dir gern zustimmen, nur würde ich dann auf die Version der WP zurückgreifen weil, nichts gegen dich, es einfach besser aussieht. --Modgamers 14:04, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Dennoch ist und bleibt deine Variante FanArt und in welchen „div. Quellbüchern“ genau diese Farbgebung erwähnt oder gezeigt wird, geht auch nirgends hervor. Demzufolge bleibt es dann eher bei der tristen, aber offizielle Schwarz-Weiß-Variante. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:06, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Nicht wirklich. Ansich ist es schon FanArt, aber sie basiert ja nicht auf der Fantasie eines Fans, der sich eine Romanfigur, oder ein Raumschiff vorstellt und es dann irgendwie Zeichnet, sondern strikt nach Vorgaben (und existierenden Bildern von Flaggen, Logos auf Uniformen etc.) basiert. --Modgamers 14:11, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) Und in dieser Tradition habe ich es auch erstellt. Und: Bei der Wookieepedia klauen? Können wir doch gleich alle Bilder, Darstellungen, Symbole und Texte 1:1 übersetzen. Etwas Selbstständigkeit muss auch mal sein (und ich weiß, dass man mir oft vorwirft, mich bei der WP zu bedienen. ;P).--Daritha 14:00, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das Bild bei denen ist halt besser gemacht... --Modgamers 14:03, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich nehm euch die Entscheidung einfach mal ab... ^^ 21:18, 1. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Gründung Also da steht doch jetzt, dass die Neue Republik einen Monat nach der Schlacht von Endor gegründet wurde. Wäre das dann aber nicht 4 NSY und nicht 5 NSY? Es steht überall 5 NSY, aber das ergibt für mich keinen Sinn, zB. spielt Schatten der Erinnerung zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor und da gibt es die Neue Republik schon - aber das ist doch noch 4 NSY oder seh ich das falsch? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 14:48, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Bislang wurde 5 NSY als offizielles Gründungsjahr angegeben. In der ultimativen Chronik steht, dass die NR einen Monat nach der Schlacht gegründet wurde oder zumindest dann die Proklamation der Neuen Republik unterzeichnet wurde. Die überwiegende Zahl der offiziellen Quellen sieht aber 5 NSY als Gründungsdatum. Diskussionen ob für und wider des Datums sind müßig. Eine Anmerkung beim Gründungsdatum sollte genügen.--Daritha (Senat) 16:42, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hm, okay danke für die Antwort. Dadurch ergeben sich halt auch viele Ungereimtheiten in anderen Artikeln, beispielsweise ging Zelos II im Jahr 4 NSY an die Neue Republik, das ist verwirrend, wenn es sie da noch nicht gegeben haben soll - usw. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 16:51, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Man darf diese Diskussion sicherlich ähnlich sehen wie die nach dem Ende des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs. Aber da 5-24 NSY die Ära der Neuen Republik ist, darf als recht gesichert gelten werden, dass die NR 5 NSY gegründet wurde. Aber gerade in den ersten Jahren gab es ja noch viel Verwirrung in den einzelnen Werken. Die alten Marvel-Comics sprachen immer wieder von der Allianz (wenn auch von einer anderen) und auch die X-Wings-Romane und v.a. -Comics bedienen sich immer wieder "der Allianz" als Staat oder bezeichnen General Cracken als Direktor des "Alliance Intelligence".--Daritha (Senat) 17:59, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) Also in den X-Wing-Büchern bzw. im ersten, steht folgender Satz: „Indem wir den Imperator bei Endor besiegt haben, haben wir uns als legitime Macht innerhalb der Galaxis präsentiert. Nur einen knappen Monat danach hat der Provisorische Rat der Allianz die Neue Republik ausgerufen.“ Ich will jetzt net groß weiterdiskutieren, da es recht offensichtlich ist, dass die Quellen sich widersprechen, aber ich wollt es mal hier festhalten. ^^ Was die Ära angeht, da ist schon was dran, wobei aber die Ära der Rebellion beispielsweise zwei Jahre nach der Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz beginnt, und es auch dran liegen könnte, dass die Republik mitten im Jahr 4 NSY gegründet wurde (die Schlacht von Endor ist ja schon irgendwo mittig des Jahres 4 NSY). -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 12:50, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn man sich jetzt auf die Zeit 5 NSY beruft, finde ich, dass man dann den Einleitungssatz umändern sollte, wo gesagt wird, dass sie einen Monat nach der Schlacht von Endor gegründet wurde. Desweiteren sollte diese Unstimmigkeit unbedingt in Hinter den Kulissen eingetragen werden.'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 13:40, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Warum? Es ist möglich, dass die NR einen Monat nach Endor gegründet wurde, WENN die Schlacht von Endor Ende des Jahres 4 NSY stattfand. Allerdings habe ich keine Quellen, die besagen, wann 4 NSY die Schlacht stattfand.(''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Daritha (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:29, 6. Jun. 2009) ::::In der New Essential Chronology steht ganz klar, dass die Neue Republik 4 NSY ausgerufendamit ja faktisch gegründet wurde, welche Quellen sprechen denn da bitte für 5 NSY? Bel Iblis 13:32, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::NEC stimmt. Der EGF stützt die Aussage auch (da steht's sogar in einer Tabelle so drin). Welche Quellen behaupten, dass 5 NSY das Gründungsdatum sei? Lt. Wookieepedia ist's wohl das Dark Force Rising Sourcebook. Dann wäre aber noch zu klären, warum die Ära der Neuen Republik auch 5 NSY anfängt? Müsste technisch betrachtet das Ganze nicht auch 4 NSY beginnen? Die Quellenlage ist da durchaus verwirrungsfördernd. Aber da die neuesten Quellen 4 NSY nahe legen, würde ich meinen: ändern wir's.--Daritha (Senat) 16:44, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Auf Wookieepedia kann man sich nicht immer verlassen, das zeigt sich wohl auch hier. Das Dark Force Rising Sourcebook spricht nämlich nicht von 5 NSY, sondern eher von 4 NSY. Zitat von Voren Na'al aus dem Sourcebook: „The new government, barely five years old, still has much to do ...“ Das Quellenbuch orientiert sich soweit ich weiß am Datum von Die Dunkle Seite der Macht (Dark Force Rising), das im Jahr 9 NSY angesiedelt ist. Wenn man da die von Na'al erwähnten fünf Jahre bis zur Gründung abzieht, befindet man sich im Jahr 4 NSY. Was die Ära angeht, das ist kein Beleg. Die Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums beginnt 1000 VSY, das Imperium kam 19 VSY, die Ära der Rebellion beginnt 0 VSY, die Rebellen-Allianz selbst wurde 2 VSY gegründet und eine Rebellion als solche fand seit 19 VSY statt. Und da die Republik scheinbar Mitte bis Ende des Jahres gegründet wurde (Leland Chee hat das Datum von Episode VI mal auf 4:6:xx NGR oder so ähnlich festgelegt, vielleicht finde ich die Stellungnahme wieder), ist 5 NSY für den Beginn der Ära sogar realistischer, die Republik hat ja die meiste Zeit des Jahres 4 NSY nicht existiert. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 03:07, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Mir gings bei meiner Anmerkung auch nur darum, dass Infobox und Text die gleiche Sache/Datum darstellen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:11, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur – Juni 2009 (nicht bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 07.06.2009 bis zum 21.06.2009 * : Ich habe den Artikel seit der Überarbeitung verfolgt. Nachdem ich dort keine Fehler gefunden habe, (allerdings ist mein Wissen nach ~13 NSY sehr schlecht) denke ich, dass der Artikel diese Auszeichnung verdient hat. Da er die ganzen Zusatzsachen behandelt neben der Tatsache hat, es wert zu sein ihn zu lesen, kommt für mich nur die Wahl zu einem Exzellenten in Frage. Ich hoffe dass die Artikel auch richtig gelesen werden und man somit auch ein berechtigtes Fazit ziehen kann, trotz des bestehenden Systems.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:58, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hiermit offiziell zurückgezogen. Nach Vorabsprache wurde mir fälschlicherweise bescheinigt, dass der Artikel "gut" aussehe und recht vollständig sei. Nun haben wir aber zumindest eine Basis, den Artikel in all den Kontra-Punkten zu überarbeiten.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:29, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich finde der Artikel über die Neue Republik hat es verdient Exzellenter Artikel genannt zu werden. Er ist gut strukturiert (am Anfang nicht ganz so perfekt formatiert. kleiner - Punkt) und enhält in historischer Reihenfolge die wichtigsten Infos über die Geschichte der Neuen Republik. Durch die gute Struktur kann man vorallem schnell die wichtigsten Infos finden. Der Inhalt ist (meistens) verständlich und enthält die wichtigsten Punkte. Deshalb stimme ich mit Ja! Gruß Darth Chewie 23:20, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Alles in allem gibt der Artikel ein übersichtliches Bild über die Geschichte der Neuen Republik ab. Übersichtlich ist jedoch nicht gleich vollständig. Nicht nur, dass die komplette Young-Jedi-Knights-Reihe fehlt, es scheinen auch Romane wie Darksaber – Der Todesstern oder Das Ultimatum nur sehr oberflächlich abgehandelt worden sein, da hier viele Informationen drin stecken, die ich in einem exzellenten Artikel über so eine essentiell wichtige Organisation wie die Neue Republik vorausgesetzt sehe. Dann fehlen in vielen Absätzen die Einzelnachweise. Ich bin kein großer Fan dieser neuen Methodik, aber wenn man schon Einzelnachweise in einem Artikel verwendet, sollten sie hinter jedem Absatz stehen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Artikel viel zu sehr zerstückelt ist. Wir haben allein in der NJO-Reihe ganze neuzehn Romane, von denen alleine vierzehn noch zu Zeiten der Neuen Republik angesiedelt sind, der Artikel selbst aber fasst selbst 700-Seiten starke Wälzer wie Das Ultimatum und Wege des Schicksals in einigen Sätzen zusammen. Wo steckt die Teilung des Senats in der Frage der Jedi? Wo sind die aufgeteilten Flotten der Neuen Republik? Nicht mal von der Allianz mit dem Imperium oder der Friedensbrigade ist die Rede. Dann werden nicht einmal die in Schatten der Vergangenheit angesprochenen Umgestaltungen angesprochen, immerhin versteckt sich hier ein ganz besonders wichtiges Detail, was bei aufmerksamer Recherche jedem Autor aufgefallen sein müsste, da hierauf die ganze Caamas-Krise überhaupt erst beruht. Ich habe den Artikel jetzt nur stichprobenartig überprüft, aber schon wenn ich sehe, dass Quellen wie Cracken's Threat Dossier, in dem viel über die parlamentarische Struktur der Neuen Republik zur Zeit der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise verraten wird, nicht aufgeführt sind, kann ich hier guten Gewissens kein Pro geben – vollständig und somit auch exzellent ist der Artikel bei weitem noch nicht. Bel Iblis 16:14, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Angesichts dieser Menge an Kritikpunkten ist es auch mir unmöglich, ein Pro zu geben. Hinzufügen möchte ich noch, dass die Beschreibung einer Organisation nicht nur aus ihrer durchaus langen Geschichte besteht, in der einige wichtige Punkte natürlich bereits angesprochen sind. Deshalb sollte der Geschichte zunächst die Beschreibung der Organisation hervorgehen, die momentan etwas stiefmütterlich am Ende des Artikels vor sich "hindümpelt". Weiterhin muss ich kritisieren, dass der Artikel mit Verlaub ziemlich reißerisch verfasst ist und die Grenze von POV recht häufig nicht nur ankratzt sondern auch deutlich überschreitet. Wir sind kein episches Werk, in dem ein eindrucksvoller Abriss der bisherigen Ereignisse gegeben wird, sondern eine Enzyklopädie, die das Vorgefallene beschreibt. Wie bereits angemerkt sollten die Einzelnachweise konsequent durchgezogen werden, wichtige Quellen wurden nicht oder nur kurz erwähnt (und redundant sind die sicher nicht) und der Artikel ist zum Ende der Geschichte hin in kleine 2-Satz-Abschnitte zergliedert. Der Ansatz ist durchaus gut, allerdings fehlt noch zu viel für einen Stern. 16:20, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich hab mal gehört, es käme nicht auf die Länge an, sondern darauf was man damit macht. Die Überarbeitung ist ja nicht schlecht, aber es fehlen eine Menge Quellen und Bel Iblis hat das auf ziemlich dramatische Weise noch viel deutlicher gemacht, was mich letztendlich zu einem klaren Kontra bewegt hat. Außerdem stimme ich Ben zu, dass die Beschreibung neben der Geschichte zu sehr vernachlässigt wurde und nicht am Ende des Artikels "herumdümpeln" sollte. Was ich noch speziell ansprechen will ist, der Abschnitt "Militär" beschäftigt sich mit der Flotte der Neuen Republik, die nur einen Teil der dort angegebenen Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik darstellt (daher ist auch der verlinkte Artikel falsch wie mir grad auffällt, da er beides als ein und dasselbe darstellt, obwohl das Militär natürlich aus mehr als nur Schiffen besteht, aber das wäre jetzt ne andere Diskussion), daneben gibt es noch den Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik, die Spezialeinheit der Neuen Republik und und und. Der ganze Artikel setzt sich im Grunde nur aus Informationen aus Romanen zusammen (wobei einige noch fehlen), aber in vielen Quellen- und Sachbüchern (vielleicht alternativ auch Magazinen oder so) findet man mindestens nochmal so viele Infos die noch ergänzt werden müssten, vor allem was den Aufbau betrifft, weniger die Geschichte, aber Bel Iblis und Ben haben das ja eigentlich schon alles geschildert. Obwohl er nicht vollständig ist, ist der Geschichtsteil meiner Meinung nach soweit gut (bis auf die bereits erwähnten Mängel, POV usw., wobei mir das jetzt nicht so sehr aufgestoßen ist), die Sätze lesen sich aber teilweise etwas abgehackt. Für eine Auszeichnung müsste der Artikel noch weiter bearbeitet werden. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 03:38, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Selsbt bei den bescheidenen Quellen die ich besitze, fehlt was, unternaderem wie schon erwähnt die ''Jedi-Knight, dann finde ich auch kann man aus Schatten von Mindor deutlich mehr rausholen als einen Satz. Zum Schluss wäre es sehr nett, wenn man so einen Abschnitt, wie Diplomatische Ausrichtung machen würde, also wie sich die Republik diplomatisch verhält. Außerdem haben Ben, Sol und Garm och mal ca. 4-5 Wichtige Kontrapunkte aufgezählt, da fehlt noch deutlich was! 15:38, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Siehe obrige Punkte. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel * : Bin ebenfalls für die oben genannten Gründe. Boss 16:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Mit 1 Für- und 6 Gegen'stimmen ist die Kandidatur klar gegen eine Auszeichnung ausgegangen. – 'Andro Disku 10:53, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Schreibfehler Beim zweiten Punkt von Hinter den Kulissen wurde anstatt Handlungsära Handlunsära geschrieben. Ki-adi-mundi 19:30, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Du kannst das selber korrigieren ... Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 19:31, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Beim Drittenpunkt steht Großmufti ich weis nicht, ob das richtig ist müsste es nicht Großmoff heißen? :Gruß von General Litek (Diskussion) 13:18, 21. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Gesetze Laut dem Artikel über Bevel Lemelisk hat die Neue Republik ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Ist das nicht etwas seltsam für einen Staat der "Guten"?(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von SenatorJohnny (Diskussion • Beiträge) 5. Okt. 2009, 17:07:49) :Naja, nö. Die Republik hat auch ein paar der Großadmiräle zum Tode verurteilt. Da die meisten Autoren aus den USA kommen, wo es ja auch die Todesstrafe gibt, haben sie auch eine ganz andere Beziehung dazu, welche halt anders ist als unserer europäische Sicht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:46, 5. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :PS: Unterzeichne deine Diskussionsbeiträge bitte immer mit --~~~~, dies wird dann anschließend in deine Unterstift mit Zeitstempel (wie bei mir) umgewandelt. WEnn du das nicht immer Tippen willst, dann kannst du auch oben den Knopf benutzen (zweiter von rechts). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:48, 5. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Sorry, hab ich vergessen. Danke für die Antwort, hab übersehen, dass so was in den USA gang und gäbe ist. SenatorJohnny 14:43, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST)